


Non-Fiction

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [36]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Boarding School Buddies, Gen, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Rick reads Rory's first few chapters.





	Non-Fiction

Rick Castle sits back in his desk chair, clasping his hands and resting them on his chest. He takes a deep breath and looks at the young woman across from him, grinning a little sadly as he flips the manuscript for Gilmore Girls closed. 

“What?” Rory Gilmore asks anxiously. “What is it? Is it bad? Oh god, it’s awful, isn’t it? I’m awful. I can’t believe I ever thought-” 

“Rory.” 

“Why do I ever listen to Jess?! What is wrong with me?” 

“Rory,” Rick repeats, sitting up straight. “Rory.” 

“What?!” 

“It’s amazing.” 

She freezes. “What?” 

Rick smiles at her. “It’s. Amazing. It’s like stepping back in time and reliving it all over again.” 

Rory blows out a breath and looks at him. “Then...then why do you look so sad?” 

Rick gets to his feet then, walking around to perch on the edge of his desk. “Because I remember how hard things were for your mom. And for you. I remember watching her push through everything. The strained relationship with your grandparents, moving into the potting shed…” 

“...Oh…” 

“Did you know that your uncle Bruce offered her Wayne Manor?” 

Rory laughs softly, incredulously. “What?” 

“Mhm,” Rick grins.”The idea of her living in a tool shed with you drove him nuts. He offered to let her stay at the manor, and she turned him down.” 

“I...I guess she felt like it’d just be another fancy prison,” Rory says quietly. 

Rick nods, a thoughtful look on his face. “I also think that she wasn’t looking to fall in love with anyone. And your mom and Bruce...not exactly lacking in romantic chemistry.” 

Rory smiles ruefully. “I know. I always wondered what it would have been like if they’d gotten together early...before Bruce took Dick in, I mean…” 

Rick pats her shoulder. “Well, maybe your next book can be fiction and not autobiographical.”


End file.
